Without You
by NiGhTrAiNbOw
Summary: When Roger left 6 months ago everything went downhill for Mark and Mimi. But When Roger returns and Mimi just disappears. What will they do? MM turns MarkRoger
1. Chapter One: Night in shining armor

Without You 

Chapter One: Night in Shining Armor

Mark walked over to the old sofa and sat down. It had been six months since "it" happened. He opened his beer and looked next to him. He didn't know what he expected him to be there. It's not like he would come running through the door. He just wished that he would come back. Life wasn't the same without him.

On the upside no more yelling. Just as Mark had begun to dose off, he heard the loft door open and shut.

"Mark, I'm home".

It was Mimi.

She must have had a rough day at work. Her voice sounded stressed and ……… sad.

"Hey. I'm in the living room".

She walked over to him and plopped herself down next to him.

Mark had to admit she looked beautiful ………..even on days like these.

She always found a way to make him smile.

Mark's eyes shone a look of sadness and another feeling she couldn't read.

"You miss him too?"

Mark turned and looked at Mimi.

How did she know?

Then he looked into her eyes.

Those brown eyes that Roger loves………….

Loved.

"Yeah. I guess I still do"

He thought about Mimi.

How must she feel?

After he just left her there on the floor, crying and begging him to stay.

"I miss him too"

She looked at Mark.

Her wonderful brown eyes filled to the brim with tears as her shaky

words spilled out.

All of a sudden she just collapsed into Mark's arms.

He held her and almost cried but chose other wise.

If he cried it would only make her feel worse.

He set his beer on the side table.

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her.

He knew she loved that.

They just lie there in each other's arms.

Mark felt soft breathing.

She had fallen asleep.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

Though she was nothing like it she had a look of

Innocence.

He felt like he wanted to protect her.

Mark felt so wrapped up in the comfort of having someone there to share his pain and holding her this close, he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

The best sleep he had gotten since Roger left.

This is My first. Thanks for reading

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter Two: A night below zero

Chapter Two: A night below zero 

Mark's eyes opened to the moon shining and the darkness of the night.

How long had it been?

He looked at his watch.

Two a.m.

He put his glasses on and tried to move Mimi's head without waking her.

He put her head on the sofa.

Mark cautiously got off the sofa.

Mimi stirred but didn't wake up.

He sighed with relief as he walked to get their warmest blanket to wrap her in.

It was cold.

Felt like below zero cold.

Slowly he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room.

He lowered her into her bed.

It was warm

She was warm.

In spite of his better thoughts, he lethargically dragged his feet toward the door.

For some reason, he couldn't quiet place, he stopped.

He turned to face Mimi.

She was awake.

Her brown eyes showing an awkward stare.

Was it fear?

He smiled and said

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty"

She smiled and laughed a little.

"Don't tell me that you're my Prince Charming"

A playful yet tired look replacing the look of fear in her eyes.

"Why not?"

Mark walked to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Nothing. I just thought my Prince would be a bit taller"

She said and laughed.

That was their joke.

Mark was short and Roger always played with him because of it.

He missed Roger.

Mark decided to get revenge.

He pounced on her and began tickling her.

"Stop"

Mimi could barley talk.

She tried to push him off, but Mark refused to move.

Mark finally gave in and fell down next to her.

They both began laughing once again.

When they finally calmed down Mimi thought this would be the best time to tell him.

"Hey, Mark?"

They were looking into each others eyes.

"Yeah"

Mark said running his hands through her curly mane.

"Thanks"

REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter Three: Guess who's back? And Fur...

Chapter Three: Guess who's back? And Furious

Where was she?

She left her job at six.

It was now nine.

Mark began to worry.

He hadn't realized how scared he was until he heard a knock at the door.

He swore he jumped about three feet in the air.

"Hold on. Be there in a sec"

Who could this be?

Mimi never knocked.

Collins?

Maureen?

Maybe.

Mark opened the door and almost died from the shock.

It was Roger.

His Roger.

The same Roger that ran away and left him and Mimi alone.

He was back?

Mark could have said 'hey' or 'I missed you' or something nice.

But all that came out was

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mark. I missed you too. Me? I've been fine"

Roger and his damn sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry. I have missed you……..a lot"

Roger smiled and made his way back into the abyss ……..the loft.

His REAL home.

Mark noticed that Roger had bags in his hands.

Was he finally back for good? By the looks of it Mark guessed so.

Roger walked directly into his old room.

Oh no.

His old room.

Mimi's new room.

"Where is she?"

"I think she's still at work"

That's where he hoped she was.

"Didn't her shift end like three hours ago?"

It surprised Mark that he still remembered Mimi's work hours.

Maybe that's why he came now.

Was he looking for her?

What would he do if he found out that her and Mark were………together?

"Yea. I don't know where she is"

"You seem worried"

"Why shouldn't I be!"

Mark couldn't believe Roger.

She could be shooting up or getting raped or worse.

"If I know Mimi, that whore, she's probably with You-know who doing god knows what"

Of course Mark knew who and what Roger was talking, well, ranting about. Benny and dancing.  
Mark guessed Roger was still mad. But he still shouldn't say things like that about her. It wasn't her fault that she was this exceedingly stunning girl that he had happened to break the heart of. Or was it. He didn't remember what their fight had been about. But he could let Roger talk this way about his Mimi.

Oh god. Mark had just remembered. How was he going to tell Roger that Mimi and he were in love? What would he say? Uh. I know you think she 's a cheating whore but we're in love. Or Maybe he should just not say anything. Mark had learned that with Roger, keeping your mouth shut was the best way to go. So He wouldn't have to know. Not yet anyways.

Mark brain was thinking that while Mark's mouth had a mind of it's own.

That unfortunately loved to say the wrong things at the wrong times.

"How do you know that? Huh? Just because she cheated on you and didn't love you doesn't mean she doesn't love me"

Nice going Mark.

Now why don't you tell him that you and her were making out on the sofa last night?

Roger looked furious.

Now he was in for it.

Mark prayed to every God that he never knew existed.

Please don't let him kill me.

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter Four: Just us?

Authour's Note: The Roger in my fic's looks are based on the Roger that I saw. His name was Dan Rosenbaum. I would like to thank you guys for reading and thank all the people that reviewed. THANKS! YOU ROCK! 

Chapter Four: Just us?

Mark could see the anger in Roger's eyes.

He began to feel like a little child.

Roger was freaking out at him.

For once in his life, Mark was scared and showing it.

He almost cried, when Roger had come running toward him with a knife from the kitchen.

"Roger. I'm sorry"

Mark kept screaming over and over.

Roger had fallen into a state of pure rage.

Finally, Mark couldn't take it anymore, he just gave in.

Roger pinned him up against the wall wiht the sharp edge of the knife to his throat.

He felt a tear run down the side of his face as he gazed up into the eyes of a pyscho.

"Roger...Please don't"

Mark had tried to make his words forceful but they came out as a frightened whisper.

Mark felt Roger's hand twitch when the answering machine beeped.

Then they both heard the words that brought them both back to reality.

"Mimi where the hell are you? I left six messages for you. We need you here. If you dont answer us, we will assume you have quit and fire you."

It was Mimi's boss.

Mimi wasn't at work today.

Mark had sworn he'd seen he walk out for work.

He had even helped her get ready.

The sound of the knife hitting the floor forced Mark out of his thoughts.

Roger's blue eyes felt like lasers burning into Mark's eyes.

"Where is she?"

"Does it look like I know?"

"She probably went with Benny."

Mark had had it. He was fed up with Roger insulting Mimi.

"You know what Roger? I am so freakin' sick of you always insulting Mimi. She could be

getting raped or she could be shootin up but no you dont care because it's all about you.

All about what you want and you could care less about how anyone is hurt. You think you can

just waltz back in here and try to kill me and to top it off, threaten me, after just

walking out without thinking of us and leaving her crying on her knees and..."

Mark was cut off.

Roger had put two fingers on Mark's lips and then kissed him.

Roger, who had just tried to kill him, KISSED HIM.

Mark felt the heat on his face as the blush rose.

To his surprise Roger had been smiling when he looked up.

"I'm glad it's just us"

What did he mean by just them?

What about Mi...Oh God.

Mark took one last look at Roger.

He was still smiling but this time it looked kind of hurt and confused.

Mark couldn't stand to look at him any more.

Mark left Roger alone, just standing there hurt and confused as th loft door shut in his face.

:) Sorry this was such a short and crappy chapter. My brain was broken and I didn't want to keep you waiting. Well I hope you enjoyed.

PLEASE REVIEW! WUV YA!


	5. Chapter Five: Marky's Gone Crazy

Chapter Five: Marky has gone crazy 

Mark ran to the first place he could think of.

Collins' house.

It was freezing and all Mark could think of was Mimi alone and cold. He desperately tried to shake the image from his head. He looked his watch. It was eleven. He hoped Collins was awake. The rate he was going it would be the morning before he got there. Mark sped up to a run and practically sprinted the entire way.

He knocked on the door. After several tries he heard footsteps and a muffled "Goddamn".

The door swung open and Mark began to ramble to Collins.

"I'm sorry. I know its late but I ran the whole way here. I thought you could help us because Mimi was supposed to be at work toady and she didn't come home when she normally does and then Roger came in and he went crazy when I told him about…."

Once again cut off. Well at least Collins didn't kiss him.

Kiss. Why was he thinking about that wonderful kiss. Wait what did he just think?

Mark had finally lost it. I guess that's what a kiss from Roger does to you.

"Mark. Calm down and breathe man breathe. Now slowly tell me what happened"

Collins lead Mark inside and sat him on the sofa.

Such a great friend.

That's the only thing he could think about! Mimi was missing and all he could think about was Roger's kiss and how great of a friend Collins was. Yeah, he was officially insane.

"Well, earlier today Mimi didn't come home from work. I was really worried. Then Roger came back."

"Roger's back"

"Yes. But after that we got a message that she didn't show up for work"

"So where is she?"

"That's why I came here!"

"Alright. I call the police. You wait here"

Mark just shook his head. All he wanted was Mimi. Her voice, her body and her…..eyes.

Mark suddenly felt his eyes begin to sting.

No. Not now.

This wasn't the time to cry. He, instead, bit his lip until he felt it bleed. That pain covered the pain he was feeling. Collins came back in and put his jacket on.

"Mark, we're going to the police station"

Mark grabbed his jacket and they both ran out to Collins' car.

The entire drive he kept looking out the window. Carefully examining each person. Wishing that one of them would be Mimi. Wishing that they would find her before something bad happened. Waiting to find her and hold her in his arms.

Why is it that in times like these twenty minutes seems like three fucking hours?

This chapter is a bit scrambled but I love MARKY. I have to admit something,. I'm writing this fic chapter by chapter. No prewriting or planning. So if it kind of sucks sometimes its

because there has been no prior planning to it. Thanks again for reading. And if you

really like it and you tell me than I shall write more and I'll take requests. Anything you

want to happen. I'll make it happen in my own psychotic way. MUHAHAHAH! PLEASE REVIEW:)


	6. Chapter Six: Sudden Interest

Chapter Six: Sudden Interest

The police station was silent.

That was until Mark and Collins came bursting through the front door.

They stopped and tried to regain their sanity.

Collins walked over to an officer's desk.

"Hello. I'm Tom Collins. I called earlier about my friend Mimi. She's missing."

The cop nodded.

He lead them into a room and began the interrogation.

"Before we start we need a description of her and your relations to her."

The cop looked at them and nodded for them to speak.

"She's about twenty years old but looks about sixteen.

She has black and brown curly hair.

Brown eyes. She's also Hispanic."

Collins gave Mark a quick smile.

"How are you related to Ms. Mimi Marquez?"

The cop was looking at Mark.

"We're roommates."

I thought him and Mimi were dating.

Collins gave Mark a confused glance.

"Thank you for your time. We'll call you if we get any thing."

Mark wasn't too fond of the whole "if" thing.

Nonetheless, he thanked the cops and left.

The car ride home was taking longer than he expected.

They had had to take a detour.

"Hey, Collins?"

Mark felt like a child ………..again.

"Mm hm"

"How did you know you were um…..gay?"

Collins looked so shocked Mark had to hold in laughter.

But he quickly regained his composure "Well, I guess it was when I realized that I was more attracted to men then women. Why do you ask?"

"Well, how did you truly know?"

Mark said avoiding Collins' question purposely.

"I guess it was when I got my first kiss from a guy and I enjoyed it more than my first kiss from a girl. But seriously , what's with the sudden interest in my homosexuality?"

Mark was, at first, afraid to admit it because he wasn't completely sure.

"Collins?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gay"

Roger sat on the sofa , tears still pouring from his eyes.

Why did he do that?

He really should've listened to that doctor.

He was crazy.

Stupid and crazy.

He looked over at the table in front of him.

Mark's scarf was sprawled across it.

Roger picked it up and held it to his face.

It smelled like him.

He hugged it closer to him as he lie there on their sofa, missing everything about him.

His sent.

His voice and his eyes.

He didn't know why or how but somehow he had fallen in love.

He had fallen for his best friend.

His Marky. 

Author's note: Ummm. I really hope you like this chapter. Thanx for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
